Loveshack
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: While Kid and Liz are stuck in a closet, Patty and Lord Death decide to give them ideas...by singing! A continuation of Mizu77's 'Patricia the Matchmaker'


**AN: Well…I had this idea for something else, and will make an appearance in that idea as well, but at the request, demand, of Mizu77(Sailor Water Dragon) I'm writing this now. Please Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You think I own anything? Well I don't.**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

"Hey Kiddo! Sis! Where are you?...I wonder where they could be?"

Patricia, AKA Patty, Thompson walked down the expanse hallways of Gallows Manor looking for her meister and sister, whom only a few hours ago she had locked in a closet to get them the confess to each other, with her giraffes help of course. Giggling, Patty continued her search. She had figured it was safe to come home since Liz never came after her, but it never hurt to be cautious, that's why she brought Lord Deathy with her. He could help protect her from a vengeful older sister.

Nearing the closet in question, Patty slowed herself, tipping her head to the side. Did she just hear…? A giggle came from the other side of the door. Patty gasped delightedly. Sis and Kid were in there! A mischievous grin stretched across her face and she quietly locked the door again, then she went running as quietly as she could down the hall to get Lord Death.

"Perhaps a make-out session in the closet wasn't the best idea." Liz said as she pulled away from her newly acquired boyfriend, who just so happened to be her meister.

"That was your idea, I simply asked you if you wanted to go back into the closet." Kid said.

"And what else were we going to do in here?"

"…Why don't we move someplace else?"

Liz smirked at his change of subject, "Fine by me."

Kid reached over and grabbed the knob but the door didn't budge. He tried wiggling it and still nothing.

"Um…Liz…the door's locked again."

"What? How...Patty."

"But she got what she wanted from us. Why did she lock us in again?"

Their answer came all too soon in the form of music suddenly playing.

"_If you see a faded sign on the side of the road that says fifteen miles to the.._"

"Dad…?"

"_LOVESHACK!_"

"What? What are you doing Patty?"

"_I'm heading down the Atlanta highway! Lookin' for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway!_"

"They're singing…"

"…_It's as big a whale, and we're headin' on down to the loveshack. I got me a Chrysler, it sits about twenty…_" Continued Lord Death.

"Dad! Why are you guys singing? What are you singing?"

"_The Loveshack is a little ole place where we can get together! KYAHAHAHA!_"

"It's called Loveshack, And Would You Two Quit It!"

"But why…?"

"_Loveshack! Baby! Loveshack! Loveshack! Baby! Loveshack!_"

"_A Loveshack baby!_"

"I don't know…"Sighed Liz.

"_Sigh says, 'Stay Away Fools'. Cause love rules at the Lo-o-o-oveshack._"

"Whatever you think we were doing or are implying we should do, we are not, nor were we doing it in a Closet!" Cried Kid.

"They're just messing with us….I think."

"_Loveshack, that's where it's at! Loveshack that's where it's at!_"

"LOVESHACK!" Lord Death and Patty shouted for the umpteenth time.

It had been two hours since they had decided to serenade Kid and Liz while they were in the closet. Two had eventually stopped yelling at them, so perhaps they had thought about make-out again.

"…Are you two done?" Came Liz's voice.

Lord Death chuckled, "Perhaps we should let them out. They might have to use the bathroom. Or get something to eat so they can resume anything they were doing!"

A groan from Kid could be heard from behind the door.

"Okie-dokie-loki! I suppose they do need to have a bit of a break before they continue."

After Patty unlocked the door Liz tried pounced on her, "You know I still haven't killed you for locking us in there the First Time!"

Patty smiled wide before turning around and running off, "PATTY STILL WINS!"

"COME BACK HERE!"

And with that Liz began the process of chasing her younger sister.

"Soooo…." Began Lord Death, "When can I expect my grandchildren?"

"Dad!"

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**And there you have it. My muses are happy now that I got the LD and Patty singing Loveshack out of my head…though I'll probably mention it again…a few times, lol. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
